This invention relates to reciprocating conveyors, and more particularly to a reciprocating conveyor especially suitable for the conveying of particulate materials.
My earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,534,875; 4,143,760; 4,144,963; and 4,184,587 disclose reciprocating conveyors particularly suitable for the conveying of packaged goods, bulk farm crops and non-abrasive particulate materials. Although those conveyors are highly effective for those purposes, they are inefficient in conveying such abrasive particulate materials as sand, solid particles in sewage and others, because the seals between adjacent conveyor slats do not prevent the escape of such materials and also do not withstand the destructive abrasion of such materials.